


A Casual Encounter

by 12snails



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Hook-Up, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sex in a Car, Willas blushes a lot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/pseuds/12snails
Summary: Willas Tyrell was simply trying to photograph birds when Oberyn thought he was up to something else entirely.





	A Casual Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much--I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The fact that there had been reports of men looking for “casual encounters” in the local park did not, at all, sway Willas Tyrell from trying to search for a European Robin. Normally, he would have been satisfied to spy a bird through his binoculars, but today, he had a rather large camera with him instead.

In dark brown pants, mahogany leather boots, and a cream-colored button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, Willas almost looked _over_ dressed to be hunting birds; but if one were to ask him, he would have said it was just the outfit to go trekking in.

Oberyn Martell, on the other hand, was at the park for the exact _opposite_ reason. He had heard about the recent trend of using the park as a meeting place for sex and decided to investigate. _Why not?_ He had thought, and thus far, he had not been disappointed. In fact, today he had spied Willas Tyrell and felt as though he had hit the jackpot.

He had to admit, despite the outfit that brought the phrase _hipster garbage_ to mind, the guise of a birdwatcher was smart, and the fact he had brought a camera? Kinky. 

Willas had just grabbed his walking stick from the back of his Transit when he turned around to find himself face to face with one Oberyn Martell. “Can I help you?” Willas’ eyes were wide with surprise.

“The question is, can I help _you_?” Oberyn smirked and his eyes moved to the back doors of Willas’ van.

“What?” Willas followed Oberyn’s eyes. The man was quite attractive, and if Willas hadn’t been so confused as to what Oberyn wanted, he would have responded in a similar fashion due to the man’s good looks alone.

“You know,” Oberyn paused, smirk still on his face as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. “Can _I_ ‘help’ _you_?” Oberyn wasn’t sure how to make his intentions any clearer.

“You…you’re really here to catch a glimpse of the European Robin too?” Looking unamused, Willas tightened his grip on his walking stick. “If you _must_.” Willas pushed past Oberyn, rolling his eyes. _Just my luck_ , he thought, _an amateur who wishes to tag along. I bet he’s loud too. We won’t even see a robin!_

“What?” Everything was so confused. A European Robin? What the hell was this guy talking about? “No? I just thought…the camera—the van—that outfit? You’re not here looking to hook up?”

Now, _this_ made Willas turn around. “You thought I was here looking for…sex? You truly can’t be serious.”

Not much made Oberyn Martell blush, but he was overcome with embarrassment now. “Can you blame me?”

“Yes—I can!” Willas was now blushing much more than Oberyn and the temper his family was so famous for was starting to show. “I’m looking for a bird! That’s it! A bird!”

“Well, I mean,” Oberyn was at a loss for words—both from the situation and from the temper that came from this otherwise seemingly mild-mannered man. “You’re…what about the camera?”

“The camera was for taking pictures of the European Robin that I am never going to find now.” At this point, Willas wanted to cross his arms in frustration, but had to keep a tight hold on the walking stick. He needed it for support, or else he would have also considered tossing it aside to make his point clearer.

The angrier Willas got, the more Oberyn found himself attracted to him—a fact that made Oberyn feel even guiltier. Normally, a simple “no,” “go away,” or “fuck off” would have sent Oberyn packing, but Oberyn had to admit—he didn’t want to give up on this one just yet. He was one of the most beautiful men Oberyn had ever laid eyes on, and that was saying _a lot_ ; Oberyn considered himself to be an expert in judging looks.

“I’m sorry. I thought the camera was to take pictures of…well, you know. And your outfit looks nice too. A bit much for hiking, but it suits you.”

“You don’t even _know_ me enough to know if it suits me.” Willas looked away now, still flushed with embarrassment.  

“Well, no, that would take the _casual_ out of _casual encounters_ now, wouldn’t it? I’d venture to say it’s less fun that way.”

“Well, in that case—I’m Willas.” Willas introduced himself in hopes of making the ‘casual encounter’ a little less casual, thus deterring Oberyn.

“It’s a nice name,” Oberyn smiled and it made Willas only huff in frustration. The whole point in telling Oberyn his name was to make the idea _less_ appealing, not to get complemeneted. “I’m Oberyn. Oberyn Martell.”

That was the _only_ way this could get worse. _A fucking Martell_ , Willas thought, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. Not only did the whole situation have him worked up for a multitude of reasons, but he had actually begun to warm up to the idea. Between Oberyn’s seemingly good nature, handsome looks, and kind complements, it was getting increasingly difficult to justify _not_ messing around with him. Now he finds out _this_. It just had to get more complicated.

“Did you really just say Martell?” Willas lifted his head, blinking a few times, but actually maintaining eye contact with Oberyn now.

“…yes?” Oberyn smiled a little more now that he could see Willas’ eyes. A blue that shone bright in the sun—this stranger only got more perfect.

“I’m Willas Tyrell.” Surely, Oberyn would know what that meant. “You know—grandson of Olenna Tyrell?”

Oberyn closed his eyes as it dawned on him who this was. The Tyrells _hated_ the Martells for the pettiest of reasons. Oberyn’s brother, Doran, had made a successful motion to recall Olenna Tyrell from the area’s council board years ago after she had neglected her duties continuously. In Doran’s own words: “You cannot talk shit on everyone else in the council and expect to hold a seat for long.” The recall was an offense the Tyrells had never forgotten.

“But doesn’t that make you want to mess around just a little more? I had heard her grandchildren were getting sick of their family’s drama and feuds.”

 _That’s seriously your answer to this?_ Willas thought, the blush returning to his face because, well, Oberyn was right. He _did_ want this more now that he knew who Oberyn was and that sleeping with him meant royally pissing off his grandmother if she ever found out—his grandmother who gave him a hard time about his lifestyle and made unkind comments about his permanently injured leg.

“Get in the van.”

There was that fiery attitude again. Oberyn smirked as he followed Willas back to the Transit, gladly getting in the back with him.

Willas was seated on the floor and before he could even remove the camera from around his neck, Oberyn was on him—lips on lips in what was a sloppy first kiss, fueled by want. 

“Let me put my camera away,” Willas said in a hushed tone after having broke the kiss to finish taking off the camera. That camera had cost way too much just to have one of them crush it. He set it aside with care before leaning forward again to grab Oberyn’s face this time, pulling him in to continue the kiss.

Willas’ eyes fell closed as his head tilted to the side. The soft moans that already escaped from his lips let Oberyn know this was _not_ a typical thing for Willas and it made him feel even luckier that Willas had opened up for him. Oberyn would make sure this would be a time Willas wouldn’t forget. In fact, he’d make it so sweet that Willas would want to do it _again_.

As the kiss intensified, Willas found himself leaning back to completely lie on the van’s floor, almost _offering_ himself to Oberyn. And god, did it work. Oberyn was on top of him, soon breaking the kiss to leave smaller kisses along his jaw and neck, until the kisses had lead to the first button of Willas’ shirt.

Willas lifted his hands to start unbuttoning the front of his shirt, and Oberyn noticed how they trembled. “You’re sure you want to do this?” Oberyn asked out of concern—his partners always had to be willing.

Looking down, Willas saw how his hands shook, but he nodded and bit his lower lip. “I do. I just—I don’t do this often, that’s all. I um…don’t exactly have anyone breaking down my door, if you know what I mean.”

“Their loss. But here, let me” Oberyn could not help but smile at Willas’ admission and so he unbuttoned Willas’ shirt instead with steady hands. Eyeing the pale skin that lie underneath, Oberyn sighed and leaned down to leave a trail of kisses there next.

When Oberyn began to let his tongue circle around one of Willas’ nipples, it drew a sharp breath out of him, and made Willas arch his back just a little. _Must be sensitive there_ , Oberyn mentally noted, while his hand came up to tease and pinch at the other nipple, only eliciting more soft sounds from the other man.

Willas knew his blushing had to of turned him bright red at this point, but Oberyn’s experienced hands knew just how to work him. He glanced down at Oberyn, watching as he kissed down his stomach, massaging both of his nipples now. “You’re going to take your shirt off too, right?”

Lifting his head, Oberyn smirked a little and answered, “Since you asked so nicely.” Oberyn sat up for a moment to tug his shirt over his head, tossing it where Willas’ rested nearby.

Seated back and straddling Willas’ thighs, Oberyn was quite a sight. Willas let his eyes look the other man over, taking in every inch of exposed skin—he was perfect despite a couple scars. It only made Willas feel more self-conscious about his injured leg.

“Stop it.”

Willas narrowed his eyes at Oberyn’s command and glared up at him. “Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“You were staring at my stomach—I know I’m getting the body of an old man, no need to point it out.”

“No! No—no, you…you’re perfect.” Willas looked up into Oberyn’s eyes now, swallowing hard. His voice was full of sincerity and worry that made Oberyn soften again. Maybe it was hard to believe that a Tyrell could be kind—or harder to believe that Willas truly did find him perfect.

“I’m…I was just thinking about—,” Willas felt the need to explain himself further, “Well, you look perfect and my leg is covered in hideous scars, and I just hope you don’t mind them.” His voice grew quieter towards the end of his explanation.

Oberyn only felt his heart warm up more for Willas. “Oh…” was all Oberyn managed to say before leaning down to kiss Willas again, this time reaching down to undo his belt and trousers.

Kissing Oberyn back eagerly, Willas reached up to run his hands over Oberyn’s chest, undoing his pants as well. Oberyn’s silence stirred up that feeling of nervousness in Willas again, and he felt his hands shake once more.

Breaking the kiss, Oberyn met Willas’ eyes again as he began to massage his cock through his underwear. “First of all, I am far from perfect. Second…” Oberyn trailed off as he got off Willas’ lap so he could tug the man’s pants off, leaving him in his underwear. “You. _You’re_ gorgeous.” With that, Willas felt those feelings of anxiety slip away again.

Lying on the floor of his van in only his undergarments made Willas feel more exposed than he’d felt in a very long time, but the words coming out of Oberyn’s mouth were too sweet. He had looked at him _and_ his scarred leg and _still_ insisted that he’s gorgeous. It makes Willas blush all over again and he reaches down, palming at his own cock through the fabric of his underwear. The words make Willas _want_ to please Oberyn—otherwise, the thought of masturbating himself in front of a stranger would have typically horrified him. But _now_?

Willas leans his head back a little as he slides a hand down into his underwear, starting to jerk himself off in front of Oberyn. “You’re sure you still want me?” Willas is _certain_ that Oberyn does, but he wants to hear him say it again— _needs_ to hear him say it again.

“Absolutely.” Oberyn repeats as he watches Willas intently, wanting to be the one pleasing him instead. Willas, with his big, bright eyes and hair falling in his face—he was tempting without even trying. Quickly, Oberyn slides his own pants off so that he’s left in his briefs. In fear of wasting any more time, he makes quick work of removing the briefs too so that Willas can see _all_ of him. 

The sight of Oberyn naked in front of him makes Willas’ throat feel dry. He should have expected that a man with Oberyn’s confidence would have a nice cock but _damn_. “You better plan on actually fucking me with that,” Willas blurts out suddenly, looking mortified after he’s said it.

“What?” Oberyn is left breathless and surprised, but the request makes him smirk. Willas is just full of surprises and he can’t help but already hope there will be a second time so that he can learn more about him. “At least let me prep you first?” 

“Y-yes, of course,” Willas stutters, turning onto his stomach as if he is _presenting_ himself to Oberyn for the taking. It’s a sight that practically makes Oberyn’s mouth water.

Lucky for them both, Oberyn came prepared. After all, he did come to the park _specifically_ for this. He pulls reaches over into his pants pocket to grab a couple condoms and a small bottle of lube, and Willas looks downright _impressed_.

It isn’t long before Oberyn is pushing a slick finger into Willas’ hole, looking amused at how Willas grips at his own crumpled shirt below him. Clearly, this wasn’t something Willas did often, but he was already whining in appreciation.

“O-oberyn,” Willas gasped out, looking back at Oberyn over his shoulder. “You’re just teasing me.” 

“Really now?” Oberyn raised an eyebrow as he eased a second finger into Willas, gasping a little now at how tight Willas felt around him. Oberyn took his time scissoring his fingers a little as he pushed them back and forth inside of Willas.

Each push inwards made Willas grip his shirt tighter and drew noises from him that simply felt _lewd_ to hear aloud. A part of Willas felt shame for letting a _Martell_ do this to him in the back of his own bloody van, but another part of him was excited at the whole situation and besides—Oberyn was irresistible.

Not only was the man irresistible, but he was clearly a great lover too. He took his time making sure Willas would be prepared to take his cock while also ensuring that the prep actually felt _good_. Willas was certain not many park hookups would bother to do such a thing.

Soon, Oberyn withdrew his fingers and Willas inhaled deeply at the sudden lack of pressure inside of him. He was so hard and frustrated that he _ached_ to feel full again. “Oberyn, _please_ ,” Willas whined, deciding to beg a little, “Fuck me, please?”

Oberyn reached down as he watched Willas, rolling one of the condoms on after having taken it out from its package. “Which way is most comfortable for you?” 

Obviously, Oberyn didn’t mind Willas’ leg at all, but he wanted to make sure this would be as pleasurable as possible for him.

“This way...” Willas trailed off as rolled onto his back, watching Oberyn. “And I can see your face better from here too.”

There was no protests from Oberyn—he wanted Willas to be as comfortable as possible. And the fact Willas wanted to watch his face? A bonus. Settling between his legs, Oberyn positioned himself at Willas’ entrance. “You ready?”

“Oberyn,” Willas spread his legs a little more, inhaling deeply in frustration, “I was ready back when I was begging you to fuck me.”

“Oh, of course.” Oberyn laughs a little, starting to push into Willas slowly then. If Willas really is out of practice, then Oberyn wants to take more care than he usually would. He wants Willas to _enjoy_ himself.

At first, the sensation is overwhelming and Willas is positive that Oberyn’s cock is so thick that no amount of stretching would have _really_ prepared him. But Willas tries to relax and that makes a big difference.

It doesn’t take too long before Willas is _hoping_ Oberyn pushes in deeper—he _wants_ to feel full again. As Oberyn looks down into Willas’ eyes, he can see that Willas wants more, but he needs to _hear_ him say it.

“You’re going to keep making me beg, aren’t you?” Willas gasped out, clenching his fists a little as Oberyn started to slowly rock his hips against Willas’. “Deeper, Oberyn, and—fuck! Faster?” Willas leaned his head back, once again blushing after he’d said all that.

Oberyn couldn’t ignore that plea and gave Willas what he wanted; he let himself push into Willas with less restraint, and at a quicker pace. The way Willas licked his lips while whining in response made him all the more irresistible.

Everything that Oberyn did, Willas responded to—whether it was in a movement, noise, or look; he was very responsive. As Oberyn shifted a little to change his angle, Willas bit his lip and met Oberyn’s eyes again, reaching out to lace his fingers with one of the hands Oberyn was using to steady his hips. The gesture was sweet; Oberyn didn’t expect that. Not from the guy who seemed so angry and offended twenty minutes ago at the mere _prospect_ of casual sex.

Willas’ other hand reached down to start working his own cock as Oberyn continued to thrust into him. He tried to pace his movements with Oberyn, but found it hard to match as Oberyn seemed rather erratic. It wasn’t a bad thing, and if anything, Willas liked not knowing what to expect.

They were both working towards climax though, and Willas could tell in the way Oberyn began to breathe heavier and fuck into him just a bit rougher.

Each time Oberyn pushed his cock into Willas, he now gave a gasp or groan in his overstimulated state. Willas tightened his grip on his own dick, trying to push his hips to meet Oberyn’s thrusts. He wanted more, and he _didn’t_ want this to end.

When Willas finally couldn’t hold back any longer, he bit down on his lower lip, starting to come on his own stomach. Oberyn didn’t think Willas could get any more red with embarrassment, but he was wrong. Willas felt humiliation at how worked up Oberyn was able to get him—at how he nearly cried as he came. Now, he felt like a mess as Oberyn continued to roll his hips forward, driving into him steadily.

“Don’t look so embarrassed—I’m close too,” Oberyn reached up with one hand to push Willas’ hair from his eyes so he could see his face. Willas’ body was overheated and tense, and honestly, it made him feel amazing around Oberyn’s cock.

Soon, Oberyn felt himself coming into the condom and if Willas couldn’t tell by feeling, he could certainly tell by how Oberyn’s hips stuttered and stilled; how Oberyn moaned Willas’ name a few times.

“Fuck, Willas…Willas, god, look at you.” Oberyn didn’t pull out just yet, but instead leaned down to kiss Willas passionately, clearly caught up in the moment. 

The gesture made Willas somehow feel less embarrassed—between the way Oberyn looked at him, and the way he repeated his name over and over as he came, Willas couldn’t help but feel _good_ about all of this. Oberyn truly was an ideal lover—even if this had just been a casual hookup in the park of all places.

When Oberyn finally broke the kiss to pull out of Willas, he tied off the condom and disposed of it in a plastic bag he had pulled from another pocket on his pants. Willas narrowed his eyes and glared up at Oberyn, “Seriously?”

Oberyn shrugged and gave Willas an amused look. “What? I know how to be prepared!”

Willas simply shook his head and sat up to pull his underwear back on. There would clearly be no spotting a European Robin today, but he was okay with that. For now, both his leg and his bottom were sore, and Willas was _also_ okay with that. “So you do this sort of thing often?” Willas asked out of curiosity, but felt as though he already knew the answer.

“Sort of—not really. I mean, I go and _look_ , but I’m picky.”

That admission made Willas blush, though not as brightly as before. “Maybe we could do this again?” He suggested, sheepishly. 

The suggestion had Oberyn grinning. _So much for casual_ , he thought. Yet, Oberyn didn’t mind the idea of meeting Willas again—he had hoped for it earlier. Willas’ shy outward nature mixed with the fact he seemed sexually adventurous piqued Oberyn’s interest very much. Besides, Ellaria would find him adorable—he was sure of that. The fact Willas was a Tyrell and that this would upset Olenna was only the cherry on top.

“I think we could arrange that.”


End file.
